


The Doppleganger

by BugontheRug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Cop Steve, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugontheRug/pseuds/BugontheRug
Summary: Steve and Jonathan have grown closer after the events of season 2 and things are finally looking up. Steve is working with Hopper at the station and Jonathan is working hard to get into NYU.Jonathan notices Steve distancing himself from him.While Jonathan mends a broken heart, Hopper has a serial killer ripping out hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was meant for Stonathan Week 2017, but I didn't finish it in time and it's been sitting in my fic folder. So I plan on working on it and my fic for The Walking Dead around school to de-stress. In other words, updates will be sporadic and I'll be aiming for monthly. This is my first stonathan fic so let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Steve flicked the lighter and cupped the flame to light his cigarette. He shoved his lighter and hands into his pockets as a fall breeze played with his hair. His ass was starting to get cold as his body heat sunk through his jeans into the hood of Jonathan’s car. The other boy was seated next to him, gazing out on the quarry, shoulders hunched against the cold. Steve pulled out the cigarette and let the smoke escape from his mouth into the wind.

“Dude, not in my face.” Jonathan said, waving his hand in front of him. 

Steve threw him a grin. “Sorry man, I’ll try to control the wind next time.”

“Smart ass.” Jonathan mumbled under his breath. Steve’s grin widened before taking another puff. His head began to bob along to the music coming out of the car stereo. 

“You know, this band isn’t half bad.” Steve was a little worried when Jonathan said he got a new tape he wanted to listen to. He and Jonathan didn’t share a similar taste in music, but he couldn’t say no to the excitement lighting up the younger man’s face.

“Of course they’re good. Unlike you, I actually have good taste in music.” Steve blew a puff of smoke directly at Jonathan in retaliation. He got a punch in the shoulder in return, but he didn’t mind. He gave a small laugh, smiling as he turned to look out at the quarry. 

He glanced at the other boy through the corner of his eye. “So, you and Nancy have any plans for tonight?”

The small smile that had made its way onto Jonathan’s face fell and he hunched in further like a turtle. Steve’s eyebrows scrunched together and he turned, bringing one leg up onto the hood. “What’s wrong?”

“Me and Nancy. We, uh, we broke up.” Jonathan was looking down at his beat up sneakers, avoiding Steve’s concerned stare. 

Steve took another drag of his cigarette as he looked away from Jonathan. He tried ignoring the churning in his gut as he asked, “When?”

“This morning.” Jonathan shifted a bit and looked up at him. “I understand if this makes you uncomfortable.”

Steve put out his cigarette on his shoe and flicked it to the ground. “No, not at all. We’re friends. Friends talk about this kind of stuff.” Jonathan nodded and looked away.

“The, uh, spark, or whatever, that brought us together, it wasn’t there anymore.” Jonathan shrugged his shoulders before relaxing with a huge sigh. “It’s like, we kept being drawn together when shit was going down, but now, when everything’s normal, I don’t know. We just don’t work.” 

Steve put a hand on Jonathan’s shoulder with a squeeze. “Sorry man.” The other boy leaned into the touch. “It’s fine. We both agreed it wasn’t working and that we’d stay friends.” Jonathan paused, mouth open in hesitation, before saying, “She, uh, misses you.” 

It was Steve’s turn to look away, dropping his arm. He felt that familiar ache in his chest as his throat constricted. “I can’t.” The words coming out soft, almost a whisper. “It still hurts. Every time I see her, I just hear bullshit over and over. She broke my heart.”

“Do you still love her?” 

“No.” He said firmly, looking Jonathan in the eye. “I care about her, but I don’t love her.” He paused before continuing, moving a hand to hover over his chest. “It’s just, how long did I believe she loved me when she didn’t?” He gave a humorless chuckle. “Sometimes, I think it’s just something about me that people can’t love.”

He could feel Jonathan’s stare has he struggled to find something to say. “Way to go Harrington, bring down the mood.” Steve said with a self-deprecating smile. Steve didn’t realize Jonathan could frown any harder than he already was.

“Don’t talk like that. Like you said before, we’re friends. We talk about this shit.” Steve gave him a small smile, which Jonathan returned. They both settled back and let the music fill the silence between them, enjoying the afternoon.

\---

Jonathan and Will were seated at the kitchen table eating dinner when the front door slammed open. They shared a look when they heard a loud groan moving towards them. Steve appeared in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame. 

The official blue button up of the police department uniform had been unbuttoned several from the top. His brown slacks had mud and grass stains on the knees and his normally well coiffed hair was in disarray.

Will watched as Steve surveyed the room and saw his face light up at the food still being warmed on the stove. 

“Thank god, I’m starving.” The older boy moved about the kitchen with ease, pulling a plate and silverware from their respective places and piling food onto his plate before joining them at the table. 

Will watched in horrified awe as Steve began shoveling forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. The older boy must’ve felt himself being watched because he paused, fork halfway to his mouth, gaze flicking between the bothers.

“What?” Steve asked, mouth still full causing a bit of food and spittle to spray out in front of him.

Will grimaced in disgust. “Why are you here? The campaign is tomorrow at Mike’s.” 

Steve stopped chewing, looking at his brother with wide eyes. 

“I forgot to tell you. Steve was complaining about constantly eating microwave meals so I invited him for dinner.” Jonathan explained.

“Is that why you made such fancy meal?” He watched as his brother’s cheeks turned pink and began stuttering, “F-fancy? This is just, uh, normal, completely normal meal.”

Will watched Steve look down at his plate of mashed potatoes, green beans, roast beef and then looked at Jonathan with a blinding smile.

“You didn’t have to go out of your way for me, Jonny. Any warm meal would’ve done the job.” 

Will felt his face scrunch up in confusion. _Jonny?_

Jonathan looked down at his plate, moving the food around with his fork. “Yeah, well, you were going on and on about how you missed home cooked meals so I-” He cut himself off with a shrug.

Steve continued smiling as he put another forkful of food into his mouth, watching Jonathan.

Will looked between the two older boys trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Jonathan embarrassed by this? Why is Steve still smiling at his brother? Is this what friends do when they’re older? Will hoped not.

“Anyway, what happened to you?” Jonathan asked, using his fork to motion at Steve’s entire being. Steve groaned again before starting on some story about Hopper being evil and a cat being evil and maybe a little girl being evil? Will wasn’t really listening as he observed his brother and friend interacting. 

Something was starting to niggle at the back of his mind. He watched Steve gesturing wildly along with his story, eyes bright and solely focused on his brother. His brother who had stopped eating and was leaning his cheek on his hand, smiling at Steve.

This situation reminded him of something, he couldn’t remember what. He had a strong sense of deja vu. When it clicked, he gave a small gasp, which was loud enough for the older boys to stop and look at him.

“Is everything okay Will?” Jonathan asked, concern replacing the smile.

“It’s nothing! I forgot I had a, uh, test tomorrow and I still have to study so I’m going to eat in my room.” He grabbed his plate and quickly moved out of the room. 

When the door closed behind him, he slid down it, still in shock from his epiphany. His brother and Steve were acting just like Mike and Jane, or Lucas and Max, making goo goo eyes at each other during lunch.

Were Steve and him dating? Since when did Jonathan like boys? Is that why he broke up with Nancy last month? Why didn’t he tell him? 

Will took a deep breath to calm down. He didn’t have enough evidence to back up his claim so he would have to observe and take notes. And maybe figure out a way to tell Jonathan he’s okay with him liking Steve. He liked Steve, and if he could make Jonathan happy, he would like him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve! You’re suppose to block the fire ball!”

“I am!”

“I just saw it hit the castle!”

The sound of clicking game controllers filled the room before a sad tune came from the tv followed by two frustrated groans.

Jonathan turned to look at Steve, who’s back was resting against the front of the couch, head tilted back against the cushion to look at the ceiling. “Dude, you suck.” Steve turned his head slightly to send him a glare. He found himself knocked over a second later with the older boy on top of him giving him a noogie.

“I suck? That game is a cheat!” Jonathan found some momentum to roll them over and out of Steve’s grasp. “Watch the hair!”

“Should’ve thought of that before you started this.” Jonathan gave a small laugh has he watched Steve struggle to stop him from ruffling his hair. This is the position that Will found them in as he walked into the house.

“What’s going on?”

Jonathan looked up from the floor as he released Steve. “Steve was upset that he sucks at video games.” That earned him a punch on the shoulder from the affronted boy.

“Don’t you have your own house, Steve?” Jonathan was about to scold Will for being rude, but Steve spoke up before him.

“I do little man, but I know you’d miss me if I didn’t come by everyday.”

“I wouldn’t know since it seems like you never leave.”

Steve put a hand to his heart with an absurdly exaggerated sad face. “Little man, are you kicking me out?” Will responded by rolling his eyes and walking away, but Jonathan didn’t miss the small smile on his brother’s face.

“For real though, should I go?” Steve asked him quietly. Jonathan frowned as he took in the uncertainty in Steve’s eyes.

“No man, you know he likes to give you a hard time. We were planning on watching that movie you promised I could show you weeks ago.” Jonathan’s eyes narrowed teasingly, “Are you trying to get out of our movie night.” 

He watched as Steve’s eyes widened and shook his head. “No, of course not. How could you even think?” Steve shook his head in playful disappointment. 

“Good. Go make some popcorn. I’ll set up the movie.”

Less than twenty minutes into the film, Jonathan felt Steve’s head drop onto his shoulder. He looked over at his friend with a small smile. He was surprised that Steve had still come over after pulling a double shift and was waiting for something like this to happen. He still couldn’t believe that Steve Harrington was his friend, especially after everything that happened with Nancy and the whole beating him up thing.

Steve had joined his brother and his friends for Dungeons and Dragons after bonding over monster hunting and would drop off Will and Dustin before going home. Jonathan would be on the front porch making sure Will made it in okay and he and Steve would share a wave before Steve pulled out of their yard.

Will had talked almost non-stop about how cool Steve was and the crazy things he would do in the game and all Jonathan could do was nod along. Jonathan didn’t really interact with Steve in school either; he was dating Nancy and Steve was avoiding Nancy.

Jonathan was taken aback when Will asked him to drive him and his friends to the high school graduation. When Steve walked across the stage he was greeted with hoots and hollers from the party and Jonathan watched as Steve’s faced morphed from confusion to glowing happiness. Afterwards Jonathan hung back as the group piled on Steve for a giant group hug. He noted that Steve’s parents weren’t anywhere in sight. Later that night when Jonathan brought it up, Will admitted that Steve told them his parents were upset that he was joining the police force instead of going to college.

It was the first week of summer when Steve was dropping off Will and instead of waving, Steve got out of the car. The conversation was awkward and stilted, but the didn’t stop Steve from doing it again the next week, or the next. At some point Jonathan invited him inside to hang out solidifying their friendship.  
He shifted slightly causing Steve to grumble, but he stayed asleep. Jonathan debated waking Steve up, but he did need the rest. And if Jonathan was being honest he was enjoying the warmth radiating from Steve and what he really wanted to do was wrap his arm around him and settle in more comfortably. As much as he enjoyed Steve’s loud and wild personality, he enjoyed this soft and cute version of his friend. 

Jonathan paused. _Cute?_. Jonathan’s heart started beating faster, breaths shallow. His hands were feeling clammy and he could feel his body vibrating. He doesn’t think Steve is cute, he doesn’t! He has normal feelings for his normal friend, nothing more. He’s normal. His eyes were squeezed shut has he started counting backwards trying to ignore the echo of bygone words and phantom pains of old wounds.

He doesn’t know how long he sat there counting from ten over and over, but he was eventually able to breath normally. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and shook Steve.

“Hey, man. Wake up.” Jonathan croaked out. He cleared his throat as he shook the slumbering boy again. “Come on. You’re drooling on me.”

“I don’t drool.” Steve mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“The wet spot on my shoulder begs to differ.” He watched as Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Jonathan watch entranced. Was Steve was blushing? Or was it the glow of the tv deepening the shadows on his cheeks?

“Sorry. ‘M more tired than I thought.” Steve said.

“No problem.”

“Would you mind if we finished this later?” 

“No, not at all. You missed most of it so we would have to re-watch it anyway.” Jonathan teased, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s.

Jonathan walked Steve to the door and waved him off as he pulled out of the Byers’ driveway. He made his way to his room where he ended up staring at the ceiling trying to quell the twisting in his gut. What was happening to him? When did these...thoughts about Steve begin? The more he thought about it, the more he felt his stomach tying itself in knots. He curled up on his side and tried to think about anything else.

There was a soft knock on his door before it creaked open. 

“Hey,” Jonathan rolled into a seated position to look at his brother. “Where’s Steve?”

“He was more tired than he thought and headed home.” Will nodded and came to sit on the bed.

“Are you okay?”

Jonathan gave a hallow chuckle. “No, but you don’t need to worry about it.” 

Will frowned. “Did Steve do something?”

“No, it’s...it’s nothing.” Jonathan looked down at his crossed ankles and picked at the bottom of his jeans.

“I like Steve.”

“Me too.”

“I like that he makes you happy.” Jonathan looked up and saw Will watching him with an intense look in his eyes. Jonathan didn’t respond, mulling over what Will said. Did Steve make him happy? He thinks about how Steve makes him laugh, how the weight that’s been sitting on his chest since Will disappeared and came back is lifted just a bit whenever he’s around, how warm and safe he makes him feel. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” Jonathan felt his throat tightening as the panic started swelling again. Why does he feel this way? Why can’t he just be happy for once without anything getting in the way?


End file.
